Makeshift Avengers
by Brivk792
Summary: New alliances are made, and old and new enemies are fought. Will the new and improved? Avengers be able to handle it.


**_You need to read the prequel to understand this, its on my account_**

**_I don't own the Avengers or anything to do with Marvel_**

**_Prologue_**

Peter Parker stood outside his house, on his way to high-school. Unfortunately that was when a small flying robot appeared in front of him. Reaching forward, Peter touched the robot but pulled away almost immediately because as soon as he touched the robot it made a whirring noise and an image projected before it.

Bruce Banner aka The Hulk was the projected image. The image suddenly spoke in his american accent.

"Hello, heroes. This is, if you are unsure an emergency message from the Avengers," Peter was shocked, the Avengers were a powerful group although in the last 12 months they haven't really done anything, "If you are hearing this we need your help, the whole world needs your help. If you care about any of this then please come to the new Avengers base at Estes Park, CO 80517 in the Rockies. Please."

The machine made another whirring noise and the projection shut off. Another noise came on and a scanning kind of light went over Peter's body. As it went from head to toe it put on his Spiderman costume, then said in an automated voice,

"Where would you like to go Peter Parker?"

"Um, can you take me to er the Avengers base in Estes Park Co 805..." He couldn't finish because suddenly there was a blinding flash and all went black...

Peter's vision slowly awoke as his eyes fluttered open. He shot up and wondered where he was. He seemed to be on a ledge down the side of a mountain. Standing up Peter took a few steps back and screamed as he fell down the mountain. Regaining his senses he brought both of his arms forward and shot webs out, luckily they both hit the mountain. Unluckily they also pulled him towards the mountain at amazing speed.

Peter slammed against the mountain with a crack and for a second time that day promptly blacked out.

Awakening from his second black out was more difficult than it seemed as he was still hanging from the side of a mountain. It took longer this time maybe two minutes for him to fully regain his senses and to realise where he was. The sun was almost setting so he knew he would only have about an hour of daylight left, if he was lucky. He knew he would have to climb the mountain to have any chance of helping the Avengers.

Letting his left hand let go of the web he made sure his palms were sticky enough to climb up the cliff-face. He stuck his left palm against the cliff and then did the same thing with his right hand. He then began ascending the cliff-face at a slow, steady pace.

The pace of the wind quickened as the day came closer to an end, making it extremely difficult for Peter to carry on climbing.

Once Peter reached the cliff edge he had fallen off before, he used his last bit of strength to pull himself onto the ledge. He then started crawling onto safer ground, all the while wondering how this was the new Avengers base considering there was nothing here. Unless it was inside the cave, wow that would be so corny he thought to himself.

Standing up he wondered how he was going to get home, of course that was before a mechanical voice said,

_**Hello, Spiderman would you like to access the Avengers base? You have been granted access by Bruce Banner aka The Hulk, who has been given leadership of the Estes Park Avengers base.**_

"Um, yes that would be brilliant." Peter said warily, thinking this might be some kind of stupid trap to capture him.

The doors made a whirling noise as the entrance slid up. Walking through the metal doors he saw one of the most high tech bases ever. Peter stood looking around amazed at what he saw, the place was seriously high tech. Technology way past Peters knowledge was everywhere, he wondered if Tony Stark had any been the one to design all of this, Tony definitely seemed like the type of person who would design something like this.

_**It is very impressive isn't it sir?**_

Peter looked around bewildered for any sign of where the mechanical voice was coming from,

"Uh... yeah...um...who or what are you?" Peter asked still completely confused about everything.

_**I am Mr Banner's Ai, Jarvis. Pleasure to be acquainted with you. Oh look Mr Banner has returned.**_

Peter was about to reply when a voice called out from behind him.

"Ah, Mr Parker you have made it."

Peter whirled around to see a scrawny, relatively tall man in front of him. Again completely confused, he asked the only thing he could think of,

"Okay, now what the hell is going on, I walk out of my house, get teleported by some flying robot thingy, fall off the side of a mountain, almost break every bone in my body falling off of said mountain, walk into some sort of secret lair, meet what i'm guessing is the hulk..." Peter couldn't finish since he was cut off by Banner who looked highly amused by his rant, of what his day,

"Stop... stop, i'll explain everything just calm down." Banner said somewhat soothingly., "Okay where to start, where to start," he spoke thoughtfully, "Okay, well it all started about twelve months ago..."

Once Banner had explained everything, Peter was in a state of shock

"The Avengers dead?"

Bruce nodded his head sadly, while Peter still had trouble processing what he had just heard. It was almost impossible to believe, the Avengers an indestructible force for good, well apparently they weren't as indestructible as everyone including himself thought.

"Just because there dead doesn't mean the Avengers are. I'm still alive and if you accept then we should have a full team," At Peters confused look, "The others arrived a while ago, at the same I believe you were hanging off of a mountain."

Peter still couldn't comprehend what he heard

"I guess I wont be going back to school for a while then."

_**Again, you will not understand this story if you don't read the prequel.**_


End file.
